He hates that he loves her
by special agent Ali
Summary: challenge six. after double date, Kevin still can't find the courage to tell her. He hates that. He hates that everyone is happy but him. added another chapter but I used a lyric for inspiration :
1. Chapter 1

_Yay new challenge. I like challenges. I also liked the new episode. This has to do with the end of it. _

'_**There she goes again. The girl I'm in love with. It's cool were just**_

_**friends' just friends**_

"Did we miss something?" Kevin asked Nick who shrugged. "Doesn't really matter does it? Now maybe he'll stop whining" Nick answered and walked away.

Kevin pouted. He hated that Nick was so cool and didn't care that his older brother had a girlfriend. Girls adored his seriousness, it made him mature and sexy. Least that's what it said in the magazines.

He hated that Joe got Stella. He hated he was the closest to her, he doubted that Stella liked them sometimes. She was doing her job with them but Joe, she liked him. A lot apparently.

Then the third thing he hated appeared. It wasn't the person just the fact she didn't know how he felt. He hated feeling vulnerable. He hated that she seemed to go for his brothers more.

"Hey Kevin, why do you look so sad?" Macy asked. He looked at her and managed a small smile.

"Nothing" he began but Macy wasn't listening. She was going on about his brother. Nothing changes. He hated that too.

"I mean…this is a happy day. We should be happy. You for your brother, the gorgeous now taken Joe Lucas and me for my best friend, the beautiful and also taken Stella Malone" Macy added.

Kevin smiled and nodded. "Yeah but…" he said and again was interrupted.

"Stella told me in a long text their little kiss, she always told me she had feeling for him but you know Stella, she can't hurt the ones she loves but I guess Joe fixed" Macy went on and then laughed.

Kevin watched in amazement as she kept talking. She walked back and forth while talking and he watched her small figure with love.

Macy finally stopped walking and talking and looked at him again. "Did you see the kiss?" she asked and he shook his head.

"Not last night, I had a sugar rush because Nick made all these cookies…" he began but again he wasn't able to finish his sentence.

"Sounds great Kev, darn I was hoping for a witness report, oh well I'll have to find Stella then" she said.

She picked out her phone, made a quick text and then looked at him.

"Okay, I got to go find her now, isn't this so great Kevin, now maybe I'll get lucky and find someone like Stella" Macy said.

Kevin nodded. 'You could take me?' he thought. He hated she probably never even gave it a thought.

"Sounds good Macy, I hope you find him too" he said and she smiled.

"Well I'm in no hurry, I just hope whoever he is, he is as nice as you, you're the best friend I ever had" she said.

Best friend huh?

Macy waved and ran off to find Stella and gossip. Kevin watched. His brothers always interrupted when he sang but he was alone this time.

He got a guitar and strummed a few chords.

'There she goes again. The girl I'm in love with. It's cool were just

friends' just friends' he sang softly.

"Yeah it's real cool" he said miserably. He put the guitar in its case and walked sadly to class.

He hated every step. He'd hate it till he walked hand in hand with Her.


	2. Chapter 2

_All right, I thought I'd do another chapter. Kevin + Macy = love _

'_**When you look me in the eyes and tell me that you love me. Everything's all right' when you look me in the eyes**_

He never understood love till he met her. He had met thousands upon thousands of girls but none compared to the sweet girl he loved.

He was positive no one could hate the adorable sporty fan girl that was Macy Misa. She had almost no flaws -unless you count her singing- she was perfect.

That's what he thought till he found her. His third period was P.E. and he and his class got changed in the locker rooms and headed outside for the basketball court.

He had been chatting with the other students when one of them gasped as they got closer. He turned and felt sick. Sicker than after he woke up and suddenly vomited all those cookies.

"Macy!" he cried out and ran to where the brunette laid unconscious. She was covered in pain splatter. It looked like a paint ball fight had taken place, which wasn't legal on school grounds.

"Looks like the poor kid was ambushed" the coach said with a small whistle.

He was quite fond of the injured girl, she was a great asset to every team she played with. Apparently too great he thought.

Kevin knelt and lightly stroked her cheek. "Macy? Can you hear me? It's Kevin" he called out gently and she stirred.

She opened her eyes and looked at Kevin. "K…Kevin?" she stuttered his name and he nodded.

She slowly sat up with his, the coaches and a few other students help. Coach then remembered he was supposed to be teaching the teenagers.

"Everyone except Kevin go to the other hoop and practice shooting" he said and the class moved away.

Kevin never took his eyes off Macy for a second. He too forgot everyone but his princess.

"What happened Mace?" he was asking as the coach knelt down next to the two. Macy looked at him and then began to cry.

Behind them a student was watching. "Hey, McKenzie, its your turn" Mike Sanders yelled.

Taylor McKenzie turned and caught the ball. He threw it without any effort and it missed the hoop by about four feet and three students chased after it.

Mike went over to him. "Dude, your going to get into trouble" Mike scolded and Taylor shrugged.

"Not as much as them….I think…I think I have to tell coach…I can't believe he was serious" Taylor then stuttered.

"What?" Mike asked not getting it. He looked at the trio still on the other side and it dawned on the kid. He shook his head and gripped his friends shoulder.

"You know who did this don't you?" he asked and Taylor nodded. "In homeroom that Van Dyke dude was talking with four other guys on the football team, they were talking about some paint war during first period" he answered.

Mike pushed Taylor. "Go tell him" he said.

Taylor sighed and went to the group but he didn't need to speak. He saw Kevin's eyes narrow.

"They cornered me after homeroom and I couldn't back down from the challenge" she was saying.

Kevin looked appalled. "Macy…I know your incredibly athletic but…did you even think?" he asked and Macy shrugged. She then put her face in her hands and sobbed. "No…I just got excited…one guy.. Terri something had six paint guns in his bag and He, Van Dyke and three others started taunting me when I said no and…I snapped and got angry" she explained.

Kevin softened. He knew how competitive she was. She was like Nick, always wanting to win.

Taylor stood listening and couldn't stay quiet.

"I'm…sorry Macy" he blurted and the three looked at him. Taylor told them how he overheard the jocks in homeroom.

"I didn't know they were going after you…I should have reported it" he added. Taylor looked ashamed and Macy smiled at him. She reached out and grabbed his hand.

"Don't feel bad Taylor, you didn't ambush me. I should have been able to take them but…they were so rehearsed" she said.

Coach sighed. "All right enough, Kevin please take Macy to the nurse and Mr. McKenzie come with me" Coach said.

Kevin nodded and lifted Macy. She winced but put her arms around his shoulder.

"Thanks Kevin…out of everyone to find me…I'm really glad it was you" she said.

"Because I'm Kevin of Jonas?" he asked and she shook her head.

"No…if you had quit the band I'd still be happy it was you" she said.

"Why?" he asked. Kevin glanced at her with hopefulness.

"Because…I love you" she said and then winced. This time out of embarrassment.

"That's great…I love you too Macy" he answered.

"Really? Crazy fan girl Macy who hurts you a lot?" she asked and he nodded.

"Macy, who is beautiful, sweet and such a wonderful friend. I love how talented you are and how loyal to Stella, Joe, Nick and I" he answered.

"Wow…you know you always were my favorite" she answered.

"Really? Because I mean…never mind" he said. He couldn't believe she liked him best.

Macy smiled. "Its true…I mean I know I made Randolph into Nick and attacked Joe but that was my fan girl. My other side loves being in your strong arms and seeing you in those tight pants" she said.

Kevin smiled. He hated that he loved her so much. He hated that she made him forgive her for going after her brothers.

"Besides I had to do stuff to your brothers, I wouldn't want them to be jealous" she added and he laughed.

Macy smiled. Even though most of her body ached from being blasted with gooey paint she smiled. Kevin Lucas loved her back.

_All right shall I continue? How mad do you think the others should be when they find out?_


End file.
